(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deposition apparatus and a method of depositing a thin film using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In deposition apparatuses, in particular a deposition apparatus that can perform a plasma process, when plasma power is supplied to a reaction space, plasma is formed within the reaction space. However, in the conventional dual reactor structure, as shown in FIG. 1, when plasma is formed within a reaction space while high radio frequency (RF) power is supplied to an internal reactor, parasitic plasma may be formed in an external chamber enclosing the internal reactor. A potential of a reactor wall 101 should structurally become “0”, but a potential difference occurs between the reactor wall and the ground, and thus, parasitic plasma is generated within the external chamber. In this way, when the plasma is generated in the external chamber as well as the reaction space within the reactor, while a plasma density within the reactor changes, the plasma has an influence on a process within the reactor.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.